Les babies des Enfers
by Touquizzy et Catigrin
Summary: Recueil de tranches de vies concernant les chibis juges. Parce que voir Hadès en papa poule c'est juste trognon… Et que ça fera les pieds aux dieux jumeaux de jouer les nounous. Tac !
1. Têtu

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Nous vous présentons notre première fic sur ce compte commun. C'est un recueil comme l'indique le résumé, de drabbles. Première pour nous deux.

Axé sur la relation entre Hadès, les dieux jumeaux et les chibis juges. Comment vivent-ils dans le fabuleux royaume des Enfers ?

Pour note, il n'y a pas d'ordre chronologique entre les chapitres, cela dépendra de notre inspiration. Vous pourrez découvrir les chibis bébés ou plus âgés, galopant à travers la Giudecca.

Rating : K

Genre : Fluffy / Family

Pairing : Hadès / Thanatos / Hypnos / Rhadamanthe / Minos / Eaque

Nous vous laissons avec ces petits garnements, ils sont trop choupis.

Bonne lecture,

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Minos / Hadès**_

* * *

**Têtu**

Ce matin c'était l'affairement à la Giudecca. Hadès, seigneur en titre du royaume des morts, marchait de long en large et en travers dans tout son palais. Il sollicita l'aide de ses précieux alliés, à savoir les dieux jumeaux pour retrouver le fuyard.

En effet, petit Minos avait disparu. Comme par enchantement, comme par magie. Quel sombre sortilège c'était abattu sur lui ?

Personne ne pouvait donner une explication plausible. Les servantes furent réquisitionnées pour le chercher avec l'aide des gardes squelettes. Enfin… Les plus vaillants d'entre eux, ce qui exclut d'entrée de jeu Markino.

Thanatos retourna tout Elysion. En bon rusé qu'il était il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds aux Enfers, et même si la probabilité que Minos se soit perdu ici équivalait à zéro, et bien le dieu de la Mort fit sa tête de cochon pour le chercher parmi les champs de pâquerettes.

Son frère se vit obligé d'aider Hadès à fouiller les Enfers. Les prisons, le palais, le tribunal, tout, tout, tout. Ils retournèrent le domaine à eux tous seuls. Et sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs, grand effort en soit.

* * *

En fin de matinée, un des garde mis la main sur le petit griffon qui dormait tranquillement niché entre les pattes de Cerbère, ronflotant et bien heureux.

Hadès le porta dans ses bras pour le ramener à la Giudecca, une fois réveillé il lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il s'était réfugié dans la niche du chien des Enfers.

— Bah, Eaque il a un doudou et moi j'en ai pas. C'est pas juste d'abord. J'en voulais un aussi. Pis il arrête pas de dire que le sien il est tout doux… Moi j'ai voulu en avoir un et plus gros que lui ! C'est rien qu'un méchant Eaque !

Le seigneur des Enfers leva les yeux au plafond. Si jeune est déjà buté… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire ?


	2. Orage ! Oh désespoir !

Hello tout le monde,

NdA :

Nous tenons à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos ajouts. Ca nous fait très plaisir.

Leia26 : merci, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Pardon, nous espérons... Rhoo il faut que j'apprenne à parler à la deuxième personne du pluriel, comme les rois et les reines... Ca fait très souverain n'est-ce pas ? ^_^

Nous ne préciserons pas de qui sont les drabbles postés, si le cœur vous en dit, tentez de le deviner. Nouveau drabble.

Bonne lecture.

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Thanatos / Rhadamanthe / Minos / Eaque**_

* * *

**Orage ! Oh désespoir !**

Thanatos croyait s'en être tiré à bon compte pendant la disparition de Minos. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit de revanche d'Hadès. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait décrété que ses mini-juges avaient bien besoin de prendre l'air, et le dieu de la mort fut donc contraint de faire du babysitting au château d'Heinstein. Après de longues heures à se tourner et se retourner en pestant contre l'inconfort des lits humains, Thanatos était enfin parvenu à s'endormir.

Une fois de plus, le ciel nocturne l'éclaira un bref instant, aussitôt suivi d'un violent coup de tonnerre. Dehors, l'orage faisait rage, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui réveilla le dieu. Non, ce fut l'irruption dans son lit de trois mini-juges qui se collèrent à lui, le secouèrent, le piétinèrent en l'appelant.

—Tonton Thani ! Tonton Thani ! On 'ou z'attaque !

Le dieu parvint tant bien que mal à s'assoir, mais il fut, la seconde d'après, à nouveau clouer au lit par les trois petits qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre jeta sur lui.

— Nous ne sommes pas attaqué... C'est l'orage, fit Thanatos fatigué d'avance.

— 'Oi z'est pas peur ! affirma Petit-Rhadamanthe son pouce dans la bouche et les cheveux de Petit-Minos en guise de doudou.

Avec de grands yeux étonnés le petit Griffon demanda.

— C'est quoi l'orage ?

— On nous a pris en photo ! On nous a pris en photo ! clama Petit-Eaque enthousiaste en sautant moitié sur le lit, moitié sur le dieu.

— Non, on ne vous a pas pris en photo...

— Si ! Z'ai vu le flasse ! affirma le mini Garuda tout en pointant la fenêtre du doigt et en continuant à sauter.

— Nous aussi ! Nous aussi ! confirmèrent les deux autres en se collant au dieu.

— C'était un éclair. Quand il y a de l'orage, il y a des éclairs.

— C'est quoi l'orage ? C'est quoi le zéclair ? demanda Petit-Minos.

Thanatos, excédé de servir de trampoline, fit assoir Petit-Eaque en lui tirant le bras. Un nouveau fracas nocturne précipita les mini-juges sous les couvertures avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

— Ce n'est qu'un orage ! Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur !

Pouce en bouche et saisissant à nouveau son doudou capillaire, tout en se collant au dieu de la Mort, Petit-Rhadamanthe affirma courageusement.

— Z'ai pas peur moi !

— Tonton Thani c'est quoi le norage ? demanda Petit-Minos en tapotant le bras de Thanatos.

— Où est Doudou ? fit Petit-Eaque quand il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas.

— Tonton Thani ! Tu nous racontes une histoire, réclama Petit-Rhadamanthe.

— C'est quoi le norage ? insista le mini-Griffon.

— C'est papa Zeus qui est en colère ! fit le dieu espérant couper court.

— Pourquoi papa Zeus il est en colère ? réitéra Petit-Minos.

— Ze veux Doudou ! chouina Petit-Eaque en cherchant son doudou qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre.

— Tonton Thani tu nous racontes une histoire ! persistait la mini Wyverne.

— Pourquoi papa Zeus y l'est en colère ?

— Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez retourner dans vos lits immédiatement ! explosa le dieu de la Mort en même temps que le tonnerre.

Les mini-juges se figèrent... Puis se mirent à pleurer bruyamment. Thanatos roula des yeux au plafond en soupirant. Il mît ce qui lui sembla une éternité à calmer les pleurs. Dehors l'orage redoublait, et entre panique et excitation, les questions et les réclamations firent de même. Impitoyablement piétiné et harcelé, le dieu de la Mort vaincu se leva pour aller chercher le doudou de Petit-Eaque, un livre d'histoire et le lait chaud réclamé par chacun des mini-juges.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les bras chargés il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit avec consternation les trois futurs juges des Enfers éparpillés sur son lit, qui dormaient du sommeil du juste malgré le déchaînement des éléments à l'extérieur.


	3. Raconte-moi une histoire

Hello tout le monde,

Nous avons décidés de publier tous les mercredis, jour des petits n'enfants. Ce n'est pas fait exprès en plus…

Merci aux nouveaux ajouts ça nous fait très plaisir encore une fois. N'hésitez pas à nous laissez vos impressions ou suggestions, sait-on jamais, l'inspiration peut venir d'un petit détail.

Nous allons retrouver les petits chibis tous mimis. Parfois un drabble entier leur sera consacré.

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Hadès / Rhadamanthe / Eaque / Minos**_

* * *

**Raconte-moi une histoire**

Le soir venu, Hadès coucha ses chibis juges pour qu'ils fassent de doux rêves de fantômes et de damnés…

Ce soir mini Rhadamanthe, totosse en bouche quémandait une histoire pour s'endormir.

— Ze veux une hissoire ! Shou de zouite ! baragouinât-il à travers sa lolette.

— Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Il se fait tard, il faut vous endormir. Morphée va venir vous jeter du sable pour faire de beaux rêves.

Eaque regarda sa majesté les yeux écarquillés. Il pencha sa tête de côté en suçant son pouce.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi Eaque ? demanda Hadès.

— Pourquoi du sable ?

— Eh bien parce que, c'est tout. C'est ce qu'on dit pour que les petits enfants puissent dormir…

— Pourquoi ?

— Mais pourquoi quoi encore ?

— Pourquoi on dit ça pour les enfants ?

Le dieu des Enfers se massa l'arrête du nez en poussant un profond soupir. Qu'il réitérera quand il aperçut mini Minos qui mangeait ses cheveux.

* * *

Rhadamanthe quant à lui continuait de faire un mini scandale en martelant le matelas de ses poings fermés.

Hadès lui ébouriffa les cheveux en tentant de le calmer. Il fit tomber sa sucette et hurla de tous ses poumons.

— Moi je veux une histoire ! Et tout de suite !

Il fut rejoint instantanément par Eaque qui se mit à pleurer et réclamer la même chose. Minos les regardait d'un air absent – ou de truite pas fraiche – puis les imita, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison ses frères hurlaient.

Devant ce capharnaüm sans nom, Hadès céda comme pratiquement à chaque fois pour leur lire une histoire. Mini Rhadamanthe choisit une histoire de conte de fée où se mêlait dragon et trésor de pièces d'or. Tout heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

Eaque continuait de poser des questions auxquelles Hadès n'avait pas de réponse.

— C'est qui Mophé ? Pourquoi il vient ? Il va faire des châteaux de sable avec nous ? Il va dormir où après lui ? Il aime les dragons ?

Autant il trouva la solution pour faire taire son premier mini juge, autant la tâche se révélait plus ardue avec le troisième… Heureusement que Minos n'eut pas tout compris et qu'il ne faisait pas d'esclandre.

Il resta un bon moment pour expliquer la vie ou plutôt la mort à Eaque.


	4. Nounou à plein temps

Hello tout le monde,

Le mercredi c'est les chibis !

NdA :

Merci encore pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre.

Leia26 : nous espérons que ce recueil continuera de te plaire, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Et tout de suite place à un nouveau drabble.

Biz,

Touquizzy & Catigrin

* * *

_**Hadès/Thanatos/Hypnos/Rhadamanthe/Minos/Eaque**_

* * *

**Nounou à plein temps**

A Elysion il faisait beau ce jour. D'ailleurs à tout bien y réfléchir le faux soleil irradiait de ses rayons sans chaleur tous les jours de l'année. Enfin les années, les siècles même.

Thanatos ramassait des fleurs en compagnie de quelques nymphes tandis que son frère… Et bien Hypnos… Personne ne l'avait vu de la matinée. Donc son frère ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait encore. Surement qu'il fomentait quelque plan machiavélique dans son coin.

Il fut interrompu dans sa cueillette par l'arrivée tonitruante du Seigneur des Enfers, de part le portail dimensionnel qu'ils avaient mis en place à l'entrée du domaine. Sans crier gare, sans prévenir il débarqua comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais dans ses bras et sur son dos – accroché comme une sangsue – ses chibis juges… Quelle formidable nouvelle ! Quelle bonne idée !

Le dieu de la Mort ravala un juron puis salua sa majesté.

— Hadès, que me vaut cet honneur ? Tu ne viens jamais à l'improviste d'habitude…

— J'avais envie de vous voir. N'est-ce pas une bonne raison Thani ?

— Si, bien sûr… Oh que vois-je…

Il se pencha sur l'épaule de sa majesté pour chatouiller le bout du nez du petit Rhadamanthe. Qui lui croqua le doigt quand il fut à portée de bouche.

— Oucht ! Petit…

Hadès rit et caressa la joue du petit en signe de ravissement.

— Il est mignon ne trouves-tu pas ? Il sait déjà se défendre… Aaah… Depuis que je les ai avec moi, ma vie est transformée Thani…

— Je n'en doute pas… marmonna Thanatos, les dents serrées.

— Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai des courses à faire…

Il déposa ses fardeaux dans les bras du dieu noir. Celui-ci bafouilla.

— Mais… Mais… Que… Tu vas où comme ça ?

— Je te les confie à toi et à Hypnos… Je reviendrai ce soir, j'ai besoin de décompresser… Ils sont adorables mais me rendent chèvre à force. Aller, à ce soir. Oh… J'ai laissé leurs sacs à l'entrée d'Elysion… Dedans il y a tout le nécessaire pour les changer et les bib'. A plus tard !

Tout se bouscula dans la tête du dieu… Change, égale couche, égale… Il ravala sa salive sans oser prononcer le mot terrifiant… Minos tirait de toutes ses forces sur une mèche de cheveu, pendant qu'Eaque enfonçait son doigt dans ce qu'il pouvait. C'est-à-dire les yeux du dieu en l'occurrence. Il déposa Rhadamanthe à terre. Le petit chenapan lui mordit le mollet.

* * *

Thanatos implora – plutôt pleura – Nyx de venir l'aider. Celle-ci ne répondit jamais. Elle avait déjà élevé deux mômes capricieux, ce n'était pas pour se coltiner le rôle de « granny », à titre gratuit de surcroit.

Les petits monstres devenaient incontrôlables, ils gigotaient pire que des asticots dans les bras du dieu de la Mort. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté par Rhadamanthe qui le mordit presque à sang, entrainant sa chute. Etendu au sol, il vit approcher tout près de son visage les bouilles des deux autres babies. Ils avançaient dangereusement, toujours plus bas. Thanatos tremblait en redoutant la suite…

Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux que la langue d'Eaque s'échoua sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas encore faire un bisou correcte, alors il ouvrit grand sa bouche en haletant et embrassa la joue de Thanatos en traçant un long sillon humide allant jusqu'à son œil droit. Autant dire l'horreur absolue. Voyant son frère agir, Minos fit de même tout naturellement. Et pendant ce temps, le premier chibi rampait sur son corps pour arriver en haut de sa poitrine.

Hypnos revint peu après de sa balade quand il assista à un curieux spectacle… Son cher frère se débattait et gesticulait sous les assauts mouillés des trois petits juges. En croisant son regard apeuré et dégouté, il prit ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci que les dieux jumeaux gagneraient leurs jalons de nounous.


	5. La bouillie

Hello tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau drabble sur la vie des chibis aux Enfers.

Petite précision : parfois certains thèmes seront traités doublement (parce que nous avons les mêmes idées) mais différemment. Comme par exemple le moment du repas. Ici il s'agit de la bouillie mais dans un prochain chapitre nous verrons les chibis à table entrain d'en faire baver à un des dieux des Enfers.

Ou comme le moment du bain qui sera traité de plusieurs manières… Bon si vous trouvez qu'on se répète vous avez le droit de nous le dire (o.~)

Mais en retour, nous vous enverrons petit Rhadidou pour qu'il vous morde, na !

BiZ,

Touquizzy et Catigrin *3*

* * *

_**Hypnos / Rhadamanthe/ Minos / Eaque**_

* * *

**La bouillie**

Hypnos et Thanatos, jumeaux divins de leur état, se prélassaient tranquillement à Elysion, de toute façon quoi faire d'autre ?

Lorsqu'ils reçurent un appel télépathique affolé du Seigneur des Enfers, Hadès lui-même.

— Hypnos, Thanatos, mes chers amis, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour me rendre un grand service urgent… Maintenant ! ajouta-il d'un ton plus qu'autoritaire.

Se doutant de la nature de l'urgence, Thanatos fit semblant de dormir lorsque son frère lui demanda d'y aller. Il se permit même un sourire sournois tandis qu'Hypnos résigné prenait le chemin de la Giudecca. Anxieux, Hypnos entra dans la nurserie où l'attendait Hadès, non sans se demander s'il était vraiment trop tard pour changer d'allégeance.

A peine fut-il entré dans le séjour de la nurserie, qu'un Hadès stressé et pressé lui colla un plat de bouillie et une cuillère dans les mains.

— Il faut que tu fasses manger les petits. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper, Zeus m'a convoqué.

Navré de ne pouvoir rester, le Seigneur des Enfers dit au revoir aux minis-juges.

— Je suis vraiment désolé mes petits trésors, je ne peux pas rester pour votre premier repas de grand. Mais tonton Hypnos va vous faire manger.

En retard, Hadès sortit précipitamment en lançant une dernière recommandation.

— Et surtout, soyez sage avec tonton Hypnos.

— Ouuuiii ! firent ensemble les petits.

Pendant ce temps le dieu du Sommeil regardait perplexe la bouillie. Ça un repas de grand, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.

— Et pourquoi ils ne sont pas dans leur chaise de bébé ?

Hypnos n'eut pas la réponse d'Hadès vu que celui-ci était déjà parti. Ce fut Petit-Eaque qui répondit en tapant des deux mains de chaque côté de son assiette.

— Pa'qu'on est des graaands !

Son assiette bougea lorsque sa petite main en heurta le bord, ce qui fit rire le mini-Garuda. Il frappa à nouveau en riant pour voir danser son assiette, faisant voler d'avantage de bouillie. Hypnos se précipita pour le stopper. Trop tard ! L'assiette subit un superbe retourné qui la propulsa à terre, laissant une traînée sur son passage. Petit-Eaque, fier de lui, riait et criait tout en battant des mains.

Le dieu se baissa pour ramasser l'assiette.

* * *

Petit-Rhadamanthe qui avait fait couler sa cuillère dans son repas, la récupéra à pleine main et la lâcha sur la tête d'Hypnos. Pendant ce temps, Petit-Minos qui n'avait pas encore été servi commença à chouiner.

— Z'en ai pas moi... Z'en ai pas moi...

La mini Whyverne tourna la tête vers son frère et remarqua le dessin dans l'assiette vide.

— Oh ! Z'ai pas de dessin moi ! fit-il boudeur.

— Quel dessin ?

Eut le malheur de demander la divinité.

— Là ! répondit Petit-Rhadamanthe en montrant son assiette à Hypnos.

Celui-ci toujours accroupi, ferma les yeux en soupirant, mais le contenu se déversa sur son visage. Puisque personne ne s'occupait de lui, Petit-Minos décida de se servir tout seul comme un grand. Il se dressa sur sa chaise pour se saisir du plat trop lourd pour lui. Il persévéra malgré tout en chouinant, attirant ainsi l'attention de Petit-Rhadamanthe. Pour aider son grand frère, il lâcha son assiette sur le malheureux garde d'enfants.

Les minis-juges, parvinrent à eux deux à le faire bouger.

Trop loin !

Le plat se fracassa au sol avec son contenu. Petit-Eaque qui faisait des dessins dans la bouillie répandue sur la table, se retourna. Le contenu par terre lui rappelant des flaques de boue, il descendit de sa chaise pour aller sauter joyeusement dedans, aussitôt imité par ses frères. Complètement dépassé et couvert de bouillie le dieu du Sommeil essayait en vain de calmer les petits diables. Prenant ses tentatives pour un nouveau jeu, les minis-juges se mirent à courir partout dans la pièce en poussant des petits cris aigus et en riant, tout en semant leur repas au passage.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure de course poursuite, Hypnos réussit à en attraper deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hadès de retour de l'Olympe. Le dieu du Sommeil surpris desserra son étreinte permettant à ses captifs de s'échapper pour courir vers le Seigneur des Enfers qui, accroupi, les accueillit à bras ouvert. Il réussit tant bien que mal à les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras et leur demanda en se relevant.

— Alors mes petits trésors, vous avez été sages avec tonton Hypnos ?

— Oh oui ! Il est rigolo tonton Inos, répondit Petit-Eaque.

— C'est bien, maintenant vous allez prendre un bon bain avec papa Hadès et au dodo.

Le dieu sortit en portant ses petits anges sans prêter la moindre attention au malheureux baby-sitter poisseux de bouillie, ni même au hurlement de la servante venue faire le ménage.


	6. Nounou à plein temps, deuxième round

Hello tout le monde.

Mercredi signifie : Chibis.

Kangoo : merci de suivre ce recueil.

Et merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires :3

Rien à ajouter.

Bonne lecture, bises.

Touqui & Cat.

* * *

_**Thanatos/Hypnos/Rhadamanthe.**_

_**Guest : Hestia, Eros, Aphrodite.**_

* * *

**Nounou à plein temps, deuxième round**

Hadès toujours absent, les dieux jumeaux s'occupaient de ses chérubins dans leur temple à Elysion. Ils étaient au salon, tranquillement entrain de discuter avec leurs invités quand tout à coup des pleurs envahirent tout l'espace.

Ils recevaient Eros et Hestia pour prendre le thé. La déesse s'enquit, détestant entendre des enfants pleurer. Son instinct maternel lui criait de les réconforter. Hypnos lança à son frère en posant sa tasse de thé.

— C'est ton tour.

— Mon tour pourquoi ?

— Ton tour de change.

Thanatos grimaça à l'idée de toucher des fesses de bébés. Sales en prime. Eros se leva prétextant une excuse vaseuse pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle. Il aimait l'amour même, cette notion universelle, mais pas le résultat qui en découlait… Les enfants n'étaient pas sa grande passion…

Tandis que les jumeaux se disputaient, Hestia alla chercher elle-même les petits. Rhadamanthe devait être changé, et dans les plus brefs délais. Elle interpella la paire gémellaire.

Les trois divinités s'agroupèrent autour de la mini Whyverne en le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Hypnos posait son doigt sur tout le corps sans dégrafer la turbulette.

— Et bien vas-y, déshabille-le ! ordonna Thanatos.

— Mais vas-y toi ! Je ne sais pas comment faire, répondit son frère de mauvaise foi.

Hestia prit les choses en main. Elle déboutonna l'habit, mais quand elle le descendit aux pieds et qu'elle vit – et surtout sentit – l'ampleur des dégâts, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer une mine de dégout.

— Bon je dois vous laissez j'ai… Des… Choses à régler…

— Mais quelles choses ? Tu es la déesse du foyer, tu sais toi comment changer un bébé ! invectiva Hypnos.

— Non ! Je m'occupe des unions et de la fertilité des femmes, pas des conséquences… Au revoir ! rétorqua la déesse en sortant précipitamment.

Les frères se regardaient en chien de faïence ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer. Ou pour être plus précis, par quel bout prendre le petit…

* * *

Thanatos grimaça à la vue qui s'étendait devant lui, tandis que son frère se boucha le nez en se faisant de l'air avec son autre main. Le mini juge pleurait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

— Ne le laisse pas comme ça ! Fais quelque chose ! s'impatienta le dieu de la Mort.

— Il se fait la voix, ce n'est rien… Il parait qu'ils le font tous…

— Mais il est tout sale qu'est-ce qu'on fait !?

— Rhabillons-le ni vu, ni connu… Et quand Hadès viendra les chercher nous dirons qu'il a fait il n'y a pas longtemps… Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ce n'est pas bête mais… Je ne vais pas supporter ses pleurs toute l'après-midi ! Et en plus ça fouette ici !

— Tiens-le moi… suggéra Hypnos.

Pendant que son frère tenait Rhadamanthe à bout de bras, le dieu blond remonta la turbulette et aboutonna les pressions.

— On peut le baigner dans la rivière pour le laver ? proposa ce même dieu.

— Ca se fait de baigner un enfant habillé ?

— Tu préfères peut être le laver entièrement et tout nu ? Tu as une meilleure solution à me proposer ? Vas-y je suis tout ouïe, oh grand Thanatos…

— Ca va, ça va… Pas la peine de devenir ironique… Emmenons-le !

Ils partirent en tenant le pauvre Rhadamanthe toujours comme s'il était un pestiféré, en laissant allégrement les deux autres petits seuls dans leurs lits…

* * *

Une fois arrivés devant la rivière, Thanatos s'agenouilla en manquant de renverser le petit à l'eau. Heureusement il se rattrapa au dernier moment. Quand il s'apprêta à plonger l'enfant dans le courant, un cri de colère retentit à travers la plaine. Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour arriva juste à temps avant l'erreur monumentale qu'allait commettre les imbéciles… Pardon, les nounous.

— Mais que faites-vous triples buses ? s'inquiéta la déesse.

— Bah euh… C'est-à-dire… bafouilla Hypnos.

— Il pue c'est une infection ! rétorqua son frère.

La déesse mit ses poings sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement et les dégomma juste avec son regard meurtrier.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on s'occupe d'un bébé ! Idiots ! Primates ! Donnez-le moi !

Elle prit le mini juge dans ses bras en lui souriant.

— Oh qu'il est mignon… Hein que t'es mignon mon tout beau ? Il est où le bébé ? Il est où ? Il est avec sa tatie Aphie ! Oh oui mon ange…

Aphrodite bêtifiait devant le bout de chou puis décréta qu'elle l'emmènerait pour le restant de la journée chez elle, à l'abri des inventions des jumeaux. Ils se regardèrent médusés, puis une idée jaillit de leurs cerveaux pernicieux… Il en restait encore deux… Si la déesse de l'amour aimait tant les enfants, elle aurait la joie d'en avoir trois d'un coup.


	7. Question d'agressivité

Hello tout le monde,

Nous sommes mercredi et qui dit mercredi, dit les chibis !

Thaouka : merci pour tes reviews, nous espérons que la suite te plaira encore.

Nous avons pas mal de drabbles d'avance, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, pour le moment.

Bonne lecture.

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Rhadamanthe/Valentine**_

* * *

**Question d'agressivité**

A la Giudecca rien n'allait plus. Ou plutôt en ce qui concernait un certain petit diablotin…

Hadès n'arrivait pas à sociabiliser Rhadamanthe. Il mordait et frappait tout le monde. Le dieu des Enfers se renseigna dans ses bouquins de psychologie enfantine. Les humains ne savaient pas faire grand-chose mais étaient nettement plus calés en éducation de bébés que lui… Il apprit que petit Rhada entamait une phase de négation, il rejetait l'autorité et marquait sa désapprobation par l'agressivité. Même si à quatre ans on est en mesure de s'exprimer, la mini Whyverne le faisait par le geste. Et surtout les dents.

Eaque était couvert d'hématomes aux bras avec de belles empreintes de morsures. De plus le petit blondinet ne prêtait pas ses jouets et prenait ceux de ses frères pour les entasser dans son coffre, comme un trésor.

Franchement l'heure n'était plus au laxisme mais à la mesure. Hadès prit le dragon par les cornes et décida de le confronter avec d'autres enfants de son âge, en excluant ses frères. Il le conduisit à la garderie des Enfers, là où se trouvaient les chibis spectres. Pour ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés.

Du coin de l'œil il laissa Rhadamanthe vaquer à ses nouvelles occupations et lui l'observa sans intervenir.

L'enfant allait piquer les jouets des autres bambins, puis quand son intérêt se portait sur un objet plus attrayant, il jetait le premier pour arracher des mains des autres petits le suivant… Une servante recyclée en nurse présenta au diablotin un autre enfant. Son futur bras droit, Valentine, petit oisillon d'un an. Il répétait le mot « baba » inlassablement en essayant d'avancer avec son postérieur.

Hadès espérait ainsi provoquer une complicité, un choc, quelque chose qui interpellerait la mini Vouivre en décelant leur lien millénaire. Peut être en voyant petit Valentine, Rhadamanthe s'adoucirait. Un peu.

Doux espoir… Doux rêve…

* * *

D'abord perplexe, le blondinet pencha sa tête à gauche, puis à droite pour détailler son nouveau partenaire de jeu. Ce dernier avançait vers Rhadamanthe les bras écartés en faisant la pince avec ses mains comme pour dire « prends-moi dans tes bras ». Le chibi juge se pencha au dessus de Valentine. Le dieu des Enfers crut que c'était dans la poche quand par surprise Rhadamanthe mit au petit une grande claque avec le plat de sa main, et ce, en plein milieu de son visage. Toujours avec sa main il appuya sur la tête de la mini Harpie en le renversant au sol. Aussitôt la nurse et Hadès se précipitèrent vers les enfants.

Valentine hurlait. Hadès prit son garnement par les épaules, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le retourna face à lui.

— Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? C'est méchant, très méchant. Valentine n'est qu'un bébé.

— Il est mosse ! affirma le chibi.

— Comment ça moche ? Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour le frapper. De toute manière quand tu seras plus grand, tu seras amené à le revoir. Il deviendra un de tes copains.

Le petit têtu croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied plusieurs fois en vociférant.

— Non, non et non ! Je l'aime pas ! J'en veux pas en coupain !

— Oh mais tu n'auras pas le choix monsieur le cannibale… Nous devons vivre en société, alors tu t'en feras un ami comme les autres crois-moi.

De colère Rhadamanthe lança une locomotive en bois à la tête d'Hadès qui se la reçut en plein sur son nez. Il ferma les yeux de douleur mais garda son attitude posée et digne.

— Il est mosse, mosse, mosse !

Dans un soupir Hadès demanda.

— Qui est-ce que tu aimes alors ici Rhadamanthe ?

— Pessone ! Que moi !

Ca c'était fait comme on dit.

Qui a dit que le chibi juge ne pouvait s'exprimer que par la violence ? Il utilisait les mots également pour marquer son mécontentement, même s'ils traduisaient déjà une trop grande confiance et une haute estime de soit.


	8. Comment on fait les bébés ?

Hello tout le monde,

Le mercredi c'est les chibis.

Si ce recueil continue de vous plaire taper ʺTouquizzyʺ sur votre clavier.

Si vous voulez voir Hadès en boxer taper ʺCatigrinʺ.

Si vous voulez que l'un des chibis n'attrape la varicelle taper ʺThanatosʺ.

Si vous voulez qu'on arrête d'écrire taper ʺPerigrinʺ.

En attendant il ne vous est pas interdit de laisser vos impressions en fin de drabble, dans le petit rectangle tout blanc (o.~)

Bonne lecture.

Touqui & Cat.

* * *

_**Hadès/Rhadamanthe**_

* * *

**Comment on fait les bébés ?**

Dans la nurserie, Hadès regardait avec tendresse les chibi-juges jouer avec leurs cubes. Petit-Eaque et Petit-Minos avaient entrepris la construction d'une haute tour pour aller dire bonjour à papa Zeus. Ne voulant pas faire de peine à ses petits trésors, il se garda bien de leur dire que c'était impossible. Mais où était donc Rhadamanthe ? Le dieu interrogea les petits qui absorbés par leur construction, finirent par pointer le doigt vers la chambre.

En effet, le dieu trouva petit-Rhadamanthe assis par terre qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en serrant son doudou contre lui. Compte tenu que la mini-Whyverne décréta qu'il était maintenant un grand – il l'avait d'un bon coup de pied envoyé sous le lit le matin même – il devait être bien malheureux pour l'avoir récupéré. Hadès prit le chibi-juge sur ses genoux et le berça pour le consoler.

— Mon petit poussin a un gros chagrin ? Allez, raconte à papa Hadès ce qui ne va pas.

— Minos il est crop Méchaaaaannnnt ! sanglota Petit-Rhadamanthe.

— Minos ? s'étonna le dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait de si méchant ?

— Y s'est moqué de moi... paqui... paqui sait et moi pas. Et... Et y veut pas... me diiiirrrreee !

— Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce que Minos ne veut pas te dire ?

— Y veut... Y veut pas me... Me dire comment... Comment on fait les bébés... hoqueta la mini-Whyverne.

— Ah ! lâcha Hadès.

* * *

En fait, ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire sur le moment. Petit-Rhadamanthe, blotti contre le dieu, pouce en bouche, se mît à entortiller une mèche des cheveux divins autour de ses petits doigts. Toujours cajolé, le chibi-juge ferma les yeux, somnolant. Hadès poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr il avait à cœur l'éducation de ses chers futurs juges, mais était tout de même un petit jeune pour ce genre de question. Au grand soulagement du seigneur des ténèbres, le petit commençait à s'endormir. Mais celui-ci se redressa tout à coup et demanda de sa petite voix.

— Dis papa 'dès ! Comment on fait les bébés ?

Hadès grimaça, il ne pouvait plus reculer, la mini-Whyverne n'allait pas le lâcher.

— Eh bien... commença-t-il

— Moi ze sais comment y font ! lança Petit-Eaque qui, inquiet pour son frère, venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il faut du sesse !

— Du sè...

Le dieu ne termina pas. Il fixait le chibi-juge, craignant de comprendre. Le mini-Garuda hocha fièrement la tête et reprit avec emphase.

— Oui ! C'est tonton Thani qui l'a dit ! Et même que à Elysone y va y en avoir plein de bébés ! Paque tonton Inos y l'a mis plein partout.

Ravi de cette explication, Petit-Rhadamanthe rejoignit son frère et les chibis-juges partirent main dans la main, laissant derrière eux un Hadès dubitatif. Assurément, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec ses chers dieux jumeaux.


	9. Happy birthday Ak !

Hello tout le monde,

Nous sévissons avec un nouveau drabble en ce jour particulier qui est l'anniversaire d'Eaque. Il fallait marquer le coup, quoi de mieux que de lui préparer un goûter d'anniversaire ?

Et puis il faut avouer… Il est tellement trognon en chibi Garuda, nous n'avons pas résisté une seule minute. Vous êtes conviés vous aussi à assister à son anniversaire :)

Happy birthday Aiakos !

BiZ

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Hadès/Rhadamanthe/Minos/Eaque/Thanatos/Hypnos**_

_**Guest : Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Eris, Nyx.**_

* * *

**Happy birthday Ak' !**

Hadès préparait dans le plus grand secret une fête d'anniversaire pour les trois ans du petit Eaque. Le six juillet approchait à grands pas et il fallait cacher les cadeaux des petites mimines du concerné mais également de ses frères. Ceux-ci fouinaient le palais en quête de découvertes fortes intéressantes. Et par découvertes il fallait sous-entendre : sottises à faire.

Le sombre monarque emballa les cadeaux à l'abri des regards indiscrets après leur coucher. Envoya les cartons d'invitations aux autres dieux pour qu'ils viennent assister à la fête.

Zeus lui répondit en des termes peu aimables, en envoyant Hermès avec son message inscrit sur un parchemin.

« _Je me contre fiche de la fête d'anniversaire de ce petit rejeton. Si je dois assister à tous les anniversaires de mes bâtards, mes journées seraient entièrement consacrées à ce genre de corvée._

_PS : garde-les bien surtout je ne veux plus en entendre parler._

_Zeus, Dieu de tous les dieux et éclaireur de la Lumière céleste._ »

A la lecture de cette missive le cœur du souverain se serra. Elle fut instantanément remplacée par une colère sourde. Il connaissait son frère mais son manque d'attention couplé à sa muflerie l'insupportait comme jamais. Il déchira le papier et décida de ne pas évoquer le nom de Zeus à ses chibis. Jamais plus. Ils ne méritaient pas un géniteur comme lui !

Il se reprit, si son bon à rien de père ne serait pas présent pour Eaque, Hadès se promit de le remplacer autant physiquement que psychiquement. Il offrirait une merveilleuse fête pour son petit aiglon.

Inutile de préciser que la présence des jumeaux était fortement – expressément – souhaitée.

* * *

C'est avec un entrain mou que ceux-ci se préparaient à Elysion pour le goûter d'anniversaire du petit. Thanatos tentait d'emballer ce qui s'apparentait à un papier cadeau tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien. Il n'arrivait pas à plier le papier « ballons » correctement, les plis formaient d'immondes bourrelets dans les coins.

— Aide-moi à scotcher les rebords Hyp' ! fulmina le dieu noir.

— Tu m'épuises mon frère. Tu ne sais rien faire tout seul. Je dois toujours tout faire ici. Que serait Elysion sans moi ? Je te le demande ?

— Tais-toi et viens !

Le dieu blond se leva à regret de sa chère méridienne rembourrée tout confort pour venir tenir les plis du paquet.

Son frère lui scotcha le doigt.

Au bout d'interminables disputes et de minutes pour savoir lequel était le plus empoté, Thanatos assembla enfin l'objet de la discorde.

— Il y aura de l'alcool au moins à cette fête ? espéra le dieu de la Mort.

— Tu rêves ? Connaissant Hadès il n'y aura que du jus d'orange. Voir du jus de pomme parce que l'orange ça énerve… Et ses chibis sont assez nerveux sans en rajouter.

— Ne me dis pas des choses aussi désagréables ! Tu veux insinuer que nous ne pourrons même pas nous saouler pour combler le vide de ces heures creuses à venir ? Il faudra supporter les cris perçant de ses petits diables !? Je vois déjà Minos me crisper avec ses piaillements de moineau qu'on écrase ! Et Rhadamanthe va encore se faire les dents sur ma cuisse !

— Tu oublies Eaque qui risque de nous faire tester ses nouveaux jouets… On va se retrouver pris au piège entre deux G.I Joe et un T-Rex affamé… Et on devra jouer au Majorette… Le calvaire absolu !

— Rhadamanthe va nous balancer à la figure ses voitures miniatures et on ne pourra même pas lui en coller une ! s'effraya Thanatos.

Les grumeaux se regardèrent complètement dépités. Avant de bien commencer cette interminable torture, ils burent quelques chopes d'hydromel histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance…

* * *

A la Giudecca les invités arrivaient. Hadès avait tout préparé pour son petit angelot. Un buffet était dressé avec des sucreries, des confiseries et le clou du spectacle : un énorme gâteau crème-chantilly en forme de Garuda glacé au sucre. Des ballons furent gonflés et accrochés un peu partout dans la salle de réception avec des rubans violets et une grande banderole, suspendue sur le mur du fond. On y lisait.

« _BON ANNIVERSAIRE EAQUE. Trois ans de malice aujourd'hui, tu es le roi de ce jour bénit _»

Des jeux furent apportés tel qu'un trampoline, un bassin de balles en plastique et un château gonflable. Tout ceci exclusivement pour le petit Eaque et les quelques minis spectres réincarnés.

Une fois tout le monde là, une domestique amena les petits amours… Rayonnants et surexcités… Affreusement enthousiastes… Exécrablement plein d'énergie.

Le petit Eaque sautillait sur place en frappant des mains, Minos alla directement se chercher un bout de gâteau qu'il vola sur le buffet et mini Rhadamanthe et bien lui… Resta de marbre à examiner tous les dieux présents.

La déesse Aphrodite vint l'embrasser en se penchant sur lui. Le bambin lui tira la langue bruyamment en postillonnant sur son maquillage waterproof.

— T'es mosse ! apprit le dragonneau.

Aphrodite se redressa vexée la mine déformée dans un rictus peu flatteur pour sa beauté.

Petit Minos vint se coller au jupon de la déesse Nyx en s'essuyant sa bouche au passage dedans.

— Mami, mami Nys !

Malgré son côté maternel que tous reconnaissaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces terreurs elle ne les voudra pas à garder dans son temple ! Sa belle robe de soirée était toute tachée de crème et d'autres substances collantes.

Petit Eaque tirait sur la barbe d'Héphaïstos qui discutait avec Hypnos.

— Oh le papa Noyel ! C'est le papa Noyel ! Je veux des cadeaux ! couinait de joie le futur Garuda.

Le dieu des forges se retourna et demanda à sa tendre épouse Aphrodite.

— Tu es certaine de vouloir à nouveau des enfants ma princesse ?

— Non mon amour, ça ira comme ça. Pour le moment je vais reprendre la pilule.

* * *

Le goûter d'anniversaire se passait relativement bien. Les quelques chibis spectres jouaient avec les jeux – on prit bien soin d'éloigner le jeune Rhadamanthe de bébé Valentine. Ce premier lançait les boules de plastique sur les invités en les assiégeants de projectiles, son but étant de les « tuyer » comme il disait. Minos s'approcha d'un petit spectre… Pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie il fit la connaissance de Rune. La vachette était âgée d'un an mais possédait déjà une petite chevelure neige lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles, lisse et fine. Minos se posta aussitôt à ses côtés et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

— Toi t'es mon eclav', dit le mini Griffon.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit une mèche de cheveu du petit Rune pour la porter à sa bouche et la grignoter comme il le faisait avec les siens.

Eaque courait de jeu en jeu puis allait vers les adultes pour leur raconter ses histoires, trop content d'être le centre d'attention de cette journée. Il bava sur pratiquement tout le monde – parce qu'il éprouvait encore des difficultés à embrasser les gens. Ses élans d'affection touchèrent les déesses, notamment Eris réputée pour son mauvais caractère. Le chibi c'était niché sur ses genoux et se retrouvait lové contre sa poitrine quémandant des câlins. La déesse de la Discorde parlait avec Thanatos tout en cajolant et berçant le petit, qui enfonçait son nez entre les seins de la jolie dame.

— C'est tout doux, constata le futur Garuda.

Il promena son doigt sur la poitrine généreuse d'Eris en s'amusant de voir rebondir les deux dunes. Heureusement cette dernière ne s'en offusqua nullement, connaissant l'innocence de l'enfance.

* * *

L'heure d'offrir les cadeaux arriva et Eaque croula sous un monticule de présents plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ces frères furent jaloux. Rhadamanthe, bras croisé, visage baissé boudait. Minos, lèvres mordillées, yeux plissés meurtriers, poing sur les hanches rouspétait. Ils restèrent en retrait.

Hadès s'aperçut du problème, il les amena dans un coin pour discuter.

— Qu'il y-a-t'il mes petits trésors ? Quelque chose vous perturbe ?

— Je veux des cadeaux ! exigea la mini Whyverne toujours directe en toute circonstance.

— C'est pô juste d'abord ! Pouquoi on n'a pas des cadeaux nous ? On est gentil ! argumenta le petit Griffon.

— Mais bien sûr que vous l'êtes enfin ! Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec Noël… Si vous n'avez pas de cadeaux c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de votre petit frère. Et que pour ce jour particulier c'est lui le roi de la fête… A Noël tous les enfants ont des cadeaux, vous me suivez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps pour signifier qu'ils comprenaient. Hadès poursuivit.

— Bon et bien pour les anniversaires les choses se passent différemment. Eaque est le seul à recevoir des jouets mais vous, quand votre tour viendra vous aurez une journée consacrée uniquement pour vous. Les cadeaux vous les recevrez en octobre pour toi Rhada et en mars pour toi Minos…

Le dieu observa ses chibis satisfait de voir leur air attentif. Il crut que c'était gagné mais…

— M'en fiche papa Dès' moi aussi je veux être le roi ! Je veux des cadeaux ! Donne-moi des cadeaux euh ! s'exclama petit Rhadamanthe en tapant du pied.

S'en suivit une crise de plus d'un quart d'heure où notre dieu bien aimé s'acharna à calmer ses angelots.

* * *

Têtus mais non rancuniers, les ainés rejoignirent le plus jeune pour sauter sur le trampoline. Ils oublièrent leur caprice de tantôt. Ils assiégèrent le château gonflable et l'explosa bien évidement, ce qui fit sursauter la déesse de l'Amour.

Puis à eux trois, ils décidèrent de dégommer les invités avec leur balles en plastique pour être à eux trois les dieux de la fête. Seul Hadès s'extasia sur leur pantomime tandis que ses frères, sœurs et autres joyeusetés familiale râlaient dans une cohue-bohu sans nom.

Par chance pour les diverses déités, le prochain anniversaire n'aurait lieu qu'en octobre. D'ici là ils auraient le temps de se remettre et surtout, de se préparer au suivant…


	10. Vive les tontons

Haaaa nous sommes mercredi et nous avions oubliés !

La faute à Touqui ça ! Et peut être aussi à Cat.

Bon et bien voilà un nouvel épisode des chibis juges parce qu'ils le valent bien.

RaR :

Bidultruc : merci pour ta review. Oui ce n'est pas forcément mieux d'être l'esclave du petit Minos que la tête de turc de Rhadanou. Eaque a déjà tout compris à la vie : )

Leia26 : merci de nous encourager au fil des chapitres, nous espérons que ce recueil continuera de te plaire.

Aller, retrouvons ces petits monstres.

BiZ

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Thanatos/Hypnos/Rhadamanthe/Minos/Eaque**_

* * *

**Vive les tontons**

Hadès devait se rendre en convocation sur le Mont Olympe, en effet, son cher frère Zeus pour ne pas le nommer, l'avait invité à se rendre prestement dans son Sanctuaire céleste pour discuter de tout et de rien. Comme habituellement. Ne pouvant se désister – un ordre reste un ordre – il se vit obligé de participer. Hors, il ne pouvait partir sans trouver de baby-sitter pour ses chers chibis juges… Ceux-ci, car oui il avait le privilège d'en posséder deux, étaient tout désignés d'office. Les jumeaux divins s'installèrent à la Giudecca le temps de l'absence de leur dieu souverain.

Avant de partir, Hadès leur confia toute une liste de recommandations et de conseils, ainsi que l'énumération des plats préférés de ses minis juges et leurs allergies. Pour information, Minos était allergique à l'huile de palme, sa peau se contractait de boutons rouges et quelques fois sa gorge enflait. Eaque quant à lui détestait les fruits de mer et le poisson – transmission non génétique avec Hadès… Car il faut savoir que le dieu des Enfers détestait le poisson.

* * *

Les bambins âgés de trois ans selon la classification humaine, courraient allégrement à travers les couloirs ou pratiquaient des glissades sur le marbre rutilant du palais. Les femmes de ménage les houspillaient parce qu'elles devaient recommencer leur récurage après leur passage.

Le petit Eaque courra et se cogna contre les jambes de Thanatos, les bras écartés en criant de sa voix stridente.

— Tonton Thani, tonton Thani ! Je veux des bonbons !

— Je n'en ai pas Eaque. Comment voudrais-tu que je me procure de ces choses gluantes que les humains appellent ʺsucrerieʺ ?

De colère, le futur Garuda crispa ses poings sur la toge en la froissant au passage, tout en vociférant des ʺje veux, je veux, je veux !ʺ.

Rhadamanthe et Minos arrivèrent à leurs niveaux et s'écrièrent en cœur.

— Tonton ʺPipi ʺ ! Ouais !

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent puis le dieu de la Mort éclata de rire sous l'œil mauvais de son frère. Celui-ci croisa les bras en levant le menton, d'un air vexé.

— Pourquoi ils m'appellent tonton Pipi !?

— Surement que ton prénom est plus difficile à prononcer que le mien !

— Tu plaisantes j'espère !? Tu trouves que Thanatos c'est plus simple qu'Hypnos ? C'est une insulte à mon rang !

Le petit Rhadamanthe tirait sur la tunique du dieu du Sommeil.

— Tu me pot' dis ?

— Moi aussi, moi aussi ! ajouta Minos.

Les petits se poussaient pour avoir le privilège d'être porté par leur oncle. Ce dernier reprit.

— Bon on fait quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas Hyp'… Comment les occuper ? Ca fait quoi des enfants de cet âge ?

— Peut être que nous pourrions les entrainer ?

— A quoi ?

— A l'art de la guerre… suggéra le dieu du Sommeil.

— Oui, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée…

A l'énoncer du mot ʺguerreʺ, les trois chibis sautèrent de joie.

— Ouiii ! On va jouer à la bagarre ! s'écria Eaque.

— Je veux tuer tonton Pipi moi ! indiqua Rhadamanthe.

Ils furent tirés par leurs manches par les petits diables qui les amenèrent à leur salle de jeu.

Thanatos et Hypnos jouèrent le jeu des victimes et prisonniers pendant que les chérubins les tuaient pour de faux. Entre les cris, les bruitages de pistolets et de mitraillettes et les coups de fusils en plastique qu'ils recevaient un peu partout, les jumeaux se demandèrent pourquoi ils avaient acceptés de servir sa majesté Hadès… Qui entre parenthèse se faisait toujours la malle au bon moment.

A méditer…


	11. Un jour, naquit le Griffon

Hello tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des chibis. Nous espérons que ce recueil vous plait toujours (o.~)

D'autres personnages viendront se greffer au fil des chapitres, dont un qui nous tient tout particulièrement à cœur toutes les deux.

Bises,

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

_**Hypnos/Minos**_

* * *

**Un jour, naquit le Griffon**

Ce jour-ci les chibis juges étaient particulièrement infernaux. Depuis le début de la matinée ils faisaient tourner en bourrique tous les sujets de sa majesté manquante. Hadès étant toujours prisonnier au Sanctuaire céleste, enfin retenu pour raisons diplomatiques…

Les jumeaux divins courraient à travers le palais pour rattraper les garnements qui s'enfuyaient de leur périmètre de sécurité. Malgré un sceau pour protéger les enfants, ceux-ci arrivèrent sans grand mal à le traverser. En rampant ou en sautillant, peu importe mais ils échappaient sans cesse à la vigilance de leurs oncles.

* * *

Petit Minos courrait comme un dératé, les bras levés quand il trébucha et se rétama la tête la première. Il ne pensa pas à mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute, le front prit bon. Il était à pleurnicher par terre en se tenant la tête quand Hypnos le ramassa dans ses bras. Il passa sa main sur la grosse bosse en forme d'œuf qui se formait sur le front.

— J'ai mal euh ! pleura Minos à chaudes larmes.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le réconforter, Hypnos le serra plus contre sa poitrine et le berça en chantant. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas…

— Tu veux que je te montre un animal fabuleux Minos ?

En hoquetant, le petit juge répondit entre deux spasmes.

— Quoi ?

— Un animal bien plus impressionnant que Cerbère… Plus majestueux… Tu veux voir ?

Le dieu blond réussit à capter l'attention du plus jeune car il le regardait impressionné et la bouche ouverte.

— Waouh ! Oui je veux. Il est rien que pour moi ? Par pour mes frères ?

— Oui rien que pour toi Minos… Promis… Tes frères ne le verront pas.

Le petit sécha rapidement ses larmes et fut emmené dans la bibliothèque du palais. Les chibis juges n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, ils gribouillèrent les ouvrages et les livres précieux du Seigneur des Enfers. En arrachant même quelques pages au hasard.

Hypnos qui adorait les livres, se calla au fond de la pièce près de la cheminée en pierre de taille, dans un grand fauteuil moelleux Minos sur les genoux. Près d'eux posés sur une table basse, un bon chocolat chaud pour le petit et une tasse de thé fumante pour lui, ainsi qu'une multitude de gâteaux.

* * *

Le dieu ouvrit le livre à la première page, après la couverture et là, la magie s'opéra… Minos vit un animal mythologique dessiné pour lui et uniquement pour lui, croyait-il…

Il tapa plusieurs fois le livre avec le plat de sa main en babillant.

— C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est cro beau !

— Ceci est un griffon Minos… Ton futur totem, ton animal fétiche. Il allie force, ruse et majesté. Quand tu seras grand, tu lui ressembleras. Tout du moins dans les traits de caractère. Prends bien exemple sur lui… Tu vois, cet oiseau est fait pour toi.

— Pour moi ? questionna l'enfant en se désignant du doigt.

— Oui rien que pour toi.

— Et pas pour mes frères ?

— Non. Eux, auront d'autres totems les représentant. Mais entre nous deux je vais t'avouer un secret…

Minos tendit l'oreille attentivement en relevant sa petite frimousse fasciné par ce que lui apprenait son tonton.

— De tous, c'est bien le Griffon que je préfère, révéla Hypnos.

Le petit étendit un sourire radieux jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant à cet animal fabuleux. Son oncle préféré lui lut le livre en entier, lui transmettant également la passion de la lecture.


	12. Une histoire de moineau

_**Hypnos/Eaque**_

* * *

**Une histoire de moineau**

Hypnos prenait son bain dans son immense baignoire en pierre de lune, envahie par la mousse, quand il entendit des essoufflements et des halètements de part la cloison de la porte.

Les bruits se rapprochèrent rapidement ainsi que d'autres de pas vifs. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas en claquant contre le mur. A l'entrée, petit Eaque reprenait sa respiration. Il cria en pointant du doigt le dieu.

— T'es tout nute ! T'es tout nute !

Hypnos se couvrit de ses mains sa poitrine pour masquer ses tétons, bien que n'étant pas une femme ce détail n'eut aucune importance.

— Eaque ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ! Et puis on ne vient pas à l'improviste dans un lieu aussi intime.

Le mini Garuda cligna des yeux, traduisant son incompréhension.

— C'est quoi intime ? Pouquoi t'es tout nute ?

— Rhaa Eaque s'il te plait ! Sors d'ici ! Il faut que je m'habille.

N'écoutant pas les instructions, Eaque se rapprocha de son oncle. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour jouer avec la mousse.

— Moi aussi je veux être tout nute ! s'enthousiasma le chibi.

Hypnos hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Tu seras nu ce soir quand tu prendras ton bain. Pour l'heure je dois sortir de cette baignoire. Vas jouer avec tes frères.

— Moi z'ai des pioupious pour jouer dans l'eau. Pas toi ? Pouquoi t'en a pas ? T'as pas de zouets ?

— Non, quand on est adulte on n'a pas besoin de jouets.

— C'est nul alors ! Je veux pas être dult'.

— Adulte. Et si, tu grandiras toi aussi et tu jetteras tous tes jouets crois-moi.

— Et je serais tout nute aussi ?

— Mais pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur la nudité ? Parfois j'ai du mal à te comprendre mon petit… Aller, laisse-moi.

— Pouquoi ?

— Parce que cela ne se fait pas de se montrer nu devant un enfant. Aller, oust petit garnement !

Hypnos lança de l'eau sur le petit pour le faire partir. Il fuit en courant et haletant comme à son habitude. Il revint deux ou trois minutes plus tard accompagné de ses frères. Le dieu du Sommeil à moitié sorti de son bain, n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa serviette pour se camoufler qu'il entendit.

— Regardez ! Ton Pipi est tout nute ! Nous aussi quand on sera dult' on sera tout nute !

— Ouais ! reprirent en cœur ses deux frères.

Pendant que leur oncle glissa sur le rebord de la baignoire à cheval dessus, s'entamant les bijoux de famille au passage.

Un juron sortit de sa bouche faisant fuir les chibis. Ils scandèrent à tout bout de champ dans la Giudecca que leur oncle venait de se faire mal à son petit moineau – nom donné par Hadès pour désigner leur pudeur – et qu'il cria comme une fille à ce moment là.

La prochaine fois, le dieu fermera sa porte à clef et évitera de prendre une voix de castra devant les petits.

* * *

NdA:

Histoire vécue. Si, si c'est véridique. Je ne me suis pas abîmée mes bijoux de famille parce que je n'en ai pas forte heureusement, mais cette petite scénette m'ait arrivé. Donc ceci est plausible de la part d'un enfant de débarquer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'on est "tout nute" et de le scander partout après :D

Catigrin or Touquizzy aller savoir...


	13. Non mais je rêve !

Hello tout le monde !

Nous avons décidé d'accélérer le rythme de parution des drabbles, il faudra suivre chères lectrices xD

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que nous voulons inclure des chapitres exclusifs sur les chibis qui pique-niquent au bord de l'eau et vu la période estivale c'est une très bonne raison. Il serait dommage de les poster en hiver…

Puis après nous nous retrouverons dans un autre Sanctuaire que les Enfers pour vous faire découvrir de nouveaux personnages… Mais chut, vous le lierez très bientôt ;)

Là en l'occurrence nous vous présentons un nouveau personnage puisque certaines auteures ici que nous ne nommerons pas ne veulent pas le faire apparaitre è_é

N'est-ce pas ? Vous vous reconnaissez ? Oui ? Vilaines ! lol

Trêve de bavardage, suivons ces chibis mignons.

BiZ.

Touquizzy & Catigrin

* * *

_**Rhadamanthe/Minos/Eaque**_

_**Guest : Morphée**_

* * *

**Non mais, je rêve !**

Pour une rare fois où Morphée faisait une promenade à Elysion, il fut littéralement alpagué par Thanatos qui l'entraîna dans son temple sans donner la moindre explication. Lorsque son oncle ouvrit la porte, il découvrit trois gamins qui se couraient après en braillant à plein poumons.

— Les chibis monstres, voici mon neveu Morphée, dieu des rêves prophétiques.

— Sibi monte ! Sibi monte ! hurlaient maintenant les chibis sans prêter aucune attention aux nouveaux venus.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda Morphée horrifié.

— Les futurs juges, Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe, répondit Thanatos avec un mouvement de main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Occupe-t-en jusqu'au retour d'Hadès, moi j'en ai ras le bol.

Le dieu de la Mort claqua la porte, laissant le pauvre Morphée se demander tout d'abord qui était qui, puis qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire de ces trois agités. Ruminant sa vengeance, il en attrapa deux au hasard et tenta.

— Minos ?

Par réflexe, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient pris en faute, les mini-juges se désignèrent mutuellement. Le dieu roula des yeux, s'ils ne connaissaient pas leur propre nom c'était mal barré. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa toge et aperçu le troisième chibi.

— C'est toi Minos ?

Le petit, pouce en bouche, secoua la tête.

— Qui es-tu alors ?

— Tu vas sur les oitures ? demanda le bambin en guise de réponse.

— Sur les oitures ?

— Voui ! Papa Dès y dit qui y a des neumeu sur les oitures et tonton Thani y dit que t'es un neumeu.

Le malheureux baby-sitter commit d'office se pinça le haut du nez en secouant la tête tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir à Elysion.

— Tonton Thani ? C'est qui ?

— Le messeu pas marrant qu'était avec toi.

— Thanatos !

Le mini-juge hochait la tête, tandis que Morphée pouffait, alors celle-là il se fera un plaisir de lui répéter. Espérant que le petit avait oublié cette histoire de ʺoitureʺ à laquelle il ne comprenait rien et dont il se foutait royalement, il l'interrogea.

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Éate ! fit fièrement le mini-Garuda.

— Éate ? réfléchit le dieu, son oncle n'avait pas parlé d'un Éate. Ah ! Eaque.

— Nan ! Pas Aéate ! Éate.

— Et qui est Minos ? demanda Morphée qui pour le bien de sa santé mentale préféra ne pas insister.

Chibi Eaque désigna le mini Griffon en train de se chamaillait avec Mini Rhadamanthe qui ne voulait pas se laissait sucer les cheveux et encore moins être son éclave. Chibi Minos, poussé de plus en plus brutalement par la mini Whyverne, commençait dangereusement à chouiner. Bon ! Maintenant qu'il les avait identifiés, il devait leur trouver une occupation avant de commettre un meurtre. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Chibi Rhadamanthe qui venait de donner un coup poing à Mini Minos.

— Mais Rhadamanthe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— L'aime pas ! Il est mosse ! clama le chibi juge.

— C'est quoi popétite ? questionna Mini Rhadamanthe abandonnant sans scrupule chibi Minos qui pleurait chaudes larmes.

— Oui oui ! C'est quoi ? interrogea Chibi Eaque qui sautait en battant des mains.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Mais si tu sais ! Tonton Thani il a dit que tu es le dieu des rêves popétites.

— Prophétiques, fit Morphée en soufflant d'exaspération. Des rêves prophétiques. C'est quand on rêve d'événements qui vont arriver.

— ...

— J'entre dans les rêves des humains pour les prévenir de ce qui va se passer.

Entre Mini Rhadamanthe et Mini Eaque qui, a en jugé par leur expression de poisson hors de l'eau, ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il leur expliquait et chibi Minos qui couinait et hoquetait assis par terre, Morphée était au bord de l'explosion et commit l'erreur de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Il fut aussitôt pris d'assaut par les petits diables qui lui grimpèrent sur les genoux sans lui demander son avis. Morphée fit une nouvelle tentative.

— Je fais rêver les humains et ils voient ce qui va arriver en vrai.

Là, se dit le dieu, c'est assez simple pour que des petits demeurés comme eux comprennent quand même. Mini Rhadamanthe qui suçait son pouce, les cheveux Morphée en guise de doudou, eut une soudaine illumination.

— Tu vas dans les rêves des gens et pis y ont ce qui rêvent !

— Oui ! s'exclama Morphée.

— T'es comme papa Noël ! décréta Mini Eaque. J'veux un ballon.

Chibi Minos que l'évocation du père Noël suffit à calmer vint rejoindre ses frères sur les genoux du dieu déjà complet et exaspéré.

— Veux un éclave pou moi tout seul ! déclama le Mini griffon.

— Veux un dragon qui crache du feu sous l'eau !

— Veux un toutou à six têtes !

— Veux un vélo qui vole !

— Veux une oiture tête de mort !

Morphée avait beau leur dire qu'il n'était pas le père Noël, que cela ne marchait pas comme ça, les chibis ne l'écoutaient pas. Bien trop contents d'avoir leur père Noël des rêves rien qu'à eux, ils continuaient d'énumérer leurs exigences plus extravagantes les unes que les autres en sautant d'enthousiasme sur les genoux du malheureux. Morphée était sur le point de commettre un meurtre ou un suicide, ou les deux... A voir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hadès venu récupérer ses chers petits trésors.

— Papa Dès ! crièrent les chibis en se précipitant sur lui pour le couvrir de bisous.

— Alors mes petits anges ? Vous avez été sage ?

— Ouuuiii ! firent les mini-juges.

— Dans ce cas, gâteaux !

Gâteaux ! reprirent en cœur les diablotins tandis Hadès les ramenait à la Giudecca sans même remarquer le changement de baby-sitter.


	14. Le Cocyte

Hello tout le monde,

Comme promis précédemment nous publions le début des pique-niques… En cette période de forte canicule (nous toussons) il est de bon ton de publier ce genre de drabble pour nous rafraichir.

Piquons un plongeon avec les chibis juges (o.~)

Et passons de la crème solaire sur le corps à demi-nu du seigneur Hadès… Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de soleil aux Enfers ? Zut de flûte !

RaR :

_Leia 26_ : merci pour tes encouragements, c'est gentil :)

Oui nous continuons !

_Shun Lightstorm_ : merci de t'être arrêter par là et d'avoir déposé un commentaire.

Bises,

Touqui & Cat.

* * *

_**Hadès/Thanatos/Hypnos/Rhadamanthe/Minos/Eaque**_

* * *

**Pique-nique et baignade au bord de l'eau**

**Le Cocyte **

Cette période de l'année influençait beaucoup les Enfers. En effet à la surface de la Terre les humains entraient dans la période estivale, par conséquent dans le monde d'en bas la chaleur et l'impatience se faisait ressentir également. Ce qui avait pour répercussion, l'indiscipline des chibis. Bien sûr !

Déjà qu'ils étaient intenables en temps normal alors imaginez-vous par forte canicule !

Hadès ne savait plus comment les tenir. Thanatos suggéra en laisse, avec celle de Cerbère si possible… Hypnos lui eut comme idée de les endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve pendant les cents prochaines années. Au moins en se réveillant ils auraient la certitude qu'ils se calmeraient. Mais le souverain aux larmes d'airain eut la formidable idée de les emmener se baigner et pique-niquer au bord de l'eau. Et en Enfer il n'y a pas trente six milles possibilités, ni de fleuves.

* * *

Il emmena sa petite troupe sur les berges du Cocyte, affluant de l'Achéron. Les jumeaux divins furent réquisitionnés cela va de soit. Thanatos disposait l'immense nappe à têtes de mort par terre, son frère attachait les cheveux des petits avec des élastiques. Ne sachant pas coiffer correctement les enfants, il emmêla la chevelure de Minos en faisant des nœuds. Pendant son coiffage, le mini juge se tenait l'arrière de son crâne en étant entrainé par les mouvements sans délicatesse de son tonton préféré. Il criait des « aïe » toutes les cinq secondes, ce qui fit rire son petit frère.

Rhadamanthe avait pris une bouée en forme d'hydre et s'impatientait de rentrer dans l'eau. Il tapait du pied vers Hadès pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Eaque mit son doigt dans ce qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire la compote et le pâté de foie puis le lécha avec délectation. Pour le retremper dans les autres plats et ainsi poursuivre sa dégustation. Le dieu de la Mort ne le vit pas faire, fort heureusement. Exceptionnellement, le seigneur sombre lâcha Cerbère sous forme de chiot. Il courait autour de la nappe en jappant. Eaque voulut lui faire un câlin, pauvre chien… Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il remuait sa queue tout content quand le chibi juge courra vers lui les bras tendus. Puis il s'écafouilla sur le chien en l'écrasant de tout son poids. L'animal étouffait en cris plaintifs sous les bisous furieux du petit Eaque, tout heureux de posséder un petit chien. Il le serra dans ses bras, empêchant toute fuite.

* * *

Les deux plus grands se précipitèrent enfin dans l'eau pour s'éclabousser et jouer. Les dieux pouvaient à loisir feignanter et discuter – tout en se bâfrant de mets raffinés. Hypnos plongea sa cuillère allégrement dans la compote où le futur Garuda avait laissé ses empreintes. Les adultes conversaient quand tout un coup quelque chose interrogea Hadès… Plus aucun bruit ne sortait des rivages… Rien. Le calme absolu. Les trois déités tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir les petits transits de froid, voir congelés ! Hadès ne c'était pas poser la question du fait que le fleuve soit gelé, par conséquent il glacerait ses trésors. Ils accoururent à leur rescousse pour les sortir de là. Rhadamanthe claquait des dents et son teint bleui. Celui du petit Griffon se colorait d'un beau violet tirant plus sur le mauve pâle, tandis que la bouche d'Eaque se momifiait – pour une fois que l'on n'entendit pas sa voix stridente – en un rictus oblique.

Paniqué et repentant, sa majesté les rapatria illico presto à la Giudecca autour d'un bon feu de cheminée. Les enfants reprenaient des couleurs à peu près normales en se réchauffant, pendant que les grumeaux suaient à grosses gouttes près de l'âtre tout occupés à les frotter pour augmenter leur chaleur corporelle.

Hadès se promit que la prochaine fois il ferait plus attention à la destination de leur baignade.


End file.
